Swing Set Under the Rain
by Neukiri
Summary: When the last believer stops believing, little sister Sophie leaves him in her room. Her belief faltering, as she sits in the little swing set under the pouring rain, a voice rang out-and it was a voice she had not heard of for almost a decade. "I really can't be braver than the sky." she says. "Guess yarn't wrong there, mate," came the unexpected reply.One-Shot.Now a ficlet series
1. Swing Set Under the Rain

Neukiri: Hello, guys! :) I'm a new one at doing a RotG fanfic, so I'd hope you would enjoy it~

Disclaimer: I do not own or in any way associated with Rise of the Guardians. This is a fanfiction, supplied by a fellow fan.

* * *

As I see luster emerald eyes peering out of the looking glass, I sigh. The girl in the portrait in front seems to be such a lively girl with golden locks of hair cascading down through her hips, tied as a single ponytail by a red ribbon. But in reality, this female's eyes are dull and depressed. Bags under her eyes are seen if you take a closer look. This girl in the mirror, it's me.

I put the comb I had in hand earlier down onto the desk of my table with the attached mirror. As my hands touch the table's edge, I push my weight onto it, as a support for my standing before I hear myself sat, "I know he'd come this time." I glance up looking for my baby yellow clock. As soon as my eye's gaze landed on it, I see it read Nine-Oh-Seven. I sigh as I put a pin on my hair, to let not the bangs of my hair shroud my vision. I made my way to the oak door, and as I opened it, it revealed a boy of eighteen with messy brown hair staring down at me with his auburn eyes.

"Ready to go?"

I tilted my head up to meet his eyes. I knew that he saw the bleakness of my eyes, for I was reluctant to go. I wanted to wait here, to wait for _him_, for _them_. But, my brother lightly shook his face, as if saying _It's no use_. I furrowed my brows and clenched my fists. My brother must've known that I would retaliate because he grabbed my wrists hard and he made me look at him with his stern eyes.

"They won't, So. They don't exist."

I looked at him. I opened my mouth to speak but my brother lightly shook his head. I tug my wrists away; retreating into the safe haven of the fortress I call _My Bedroom_. I sit there in the stool of the mirror-table, looking at the tear-stricken girl with emerald eyes and blond hair. My brother, too, entered the room but with caution, I suppose. I could feel his eyes looking warily at me, like I could go rabid anytime. But, this was the last straw. Always, he denied that _they_ existed. Always, he denied that they walked on to _this very room_ a decade ago. Always… It had almost made my emotions burst onto the point.

"They do, Jamie, they exist! And you of all people should know that."

I did not know I was sobbing. I felt a warm hand touch my back, which I shrugged away. I was now standing in the corner of the room, tears still falling. They do exist. And I'll be waiting for them. North was there and Tooth and Sandy and we even fought Pitch with Jack! More importantly, Bunny would be there, waiting for me. Bunny was soft on the inside, and he knows that I know it the most. I won't be letting the Guardians down.

"Sophie. They're just your imaginations, they are created to en—"

"OH JUST SHUT UP WOULD YOU JAMIE! SHUT UP!"

I ran past him, putting my coat as I left. I pulled the hood up to at least cover the tears from my eyes. Before I was leaving, he grabbed my shoulder and said to me: "Sophie. Grow up."

Using my shoulder, I pulled away. I knew that it would hurt my brother but I left him in my room. _Jamie_, I think. _I'm sorry but I have to know the truth_.

* * *

"Hop, hop…"I weakly say, hints of fear and distraught were mixed. As I hold the two chains that support my weight on this little child's swing set, I reminisce the former events of my childhood self. The days were so quick and past it bygone. I used the sleeve of my coat to wipe the tears that would soon to come. As I feel something wet land on the back of my hand, I look up to see the sky send its bullets of rain to shower me. The sky was dark and grey, as if it was grieving with me. But I could not know for sure.

I held my gaze onto the overlooking sky. I smiled at the thought that had crossed my mind. Today, the heavens above cry out to find a reaching hand that would eventually understand her, but none heeds to her call. Her tears cause us floods that we eventually blame her for, but are we not the ones guilty? Is Mother Sky calling out for us? I don't know honestly. Yet I envy her. Mother Sky's emotions are so mixed up, that she is free to express it—without care what the others think of her. When the days are hot and warm, she expresses that she's had a good enough day. When the days are like this, she cries out—wanting somebody to hear her voice.

But I, on the other hand, can't express mine so well. Is it because I'm too afraid? or is it because I don't want to accept the truth?

"Honestly, you know, I really can't be braver than the sky."

"Guess yarn't wrong there, mate."

I turned around as my eyes were full of giddy excitement. I know that voice, I think as I turned around. The corners of my mouth turns upward to a smile as I see him—right in front of my very being. I look upwards at him; his black-grey fur was streaked with the lines of mud and was wet from the downpour. His dirty green eyes shone with the emotions I could not make out—maybe anger or rage or maybe even concern.

"B-Bunny…"

"Whatcha doin' here, Sophie?"

I shook my head. I sobbed. I had vague memories of what happened after. I knew that thunder cackled. I knew that I was in Bunny's warm embrace; just like the one he had given me a decade ago. I knew that he was so warm, despite the cold water trickling over his fur. I knew that he smiled as he patted me on the back. I knew that I mumbled something… Something I could not remember afterwards before he mumbled a soft _K'Mate._

__I saw him again at the little swing set under the rain. How lucky.

_He is E. Aster Bunnymund. He is a Guardian—chosen by the mysterious Man in the Moon. He is set to protect the veiled dreams and hopes of every child around the world. And, you know, to be honest, I think he's taken a liking to me! Thanks for reading my story. Now, when the Guardians come creeping in at your big brother's room at midnight and you're three—it wasn't a dream;** believe it**._

* * *

Neukiri: So, was it good? I'm really sorry for Sophie being OoC in your eyes but she's a decade older! :) I'm planning to make a two (or possibly even three!) shot at this story lol. Could I possibly get at least 5 reviews? :) **ConCrit** is very much appreciated! Please tell me your thoughts about this. Really insecure about the one-shot. ;D

_December 29, 2012_


	2. Her Guardian… Playing Hide-and-Seek

Summary: Snapshots of Sophie's life with Bunnymund as a Guardian ranging from the Easter after the battle with Pitch until Sophie's last breath.

Neukiri: Hey! Due to requests, I have made this a Ficlet! Hooray! I hope you'd like it. The words would be 500 or shorter. Haha. So, this is my first time trying this... and I'd accept Concrit to make the chapters... better? xD Hahaha. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

* * *

**Her Guardian… Playing Hide-and-Seek (sort of)**

"But Mama, the Easter Bunny really does exist!"

The blonde bounced up and down in front of her Mama. With a grin placed on her face, she showed her Mama the Easter egg she found near a tree stump. Mrs. Bennett patted her hair while saying a _Good job, you did great._

Sophie giggled at the remark of her mother. She ran off to the pond where her brother Jamie was supposed to be.

The little girl hurriedly hustled as she held the basket in her hands. Yet, she stumbled down—but not hard enough for her to be bruised of the sort. After she picked herself up, Sophie resolute that she wouldn't weep because Bunnymund would be disappointed at her, and she doesn't want to disappoint Bunny.

Sophie dusted of the dirt in her green dress, a slight smile on her face. The blonde checked the basket and counted _one… two… three... four… "_Where's number five?" She said with furrowed brows.

She scanned the vicinity with her emerald eyes. She wanted to check the bush that was shaking slightly. When Sophie was nearing it, the Easter egg that earlier fell rolled from out of the bush.

"Five!" Sophie exclaimed. She picked the egg up, dusting it too. "Where were you?" She asked the egg while laughing. Suddenly, the leaves of the bush rustled, and while Sophie put the Easter egg in the basket, she neared the bush—getting curious of the sound.

"Sophie!" a voice called.

Sophie turned her head around, only to see Jamie waving in the distance calling out to her. The blonde glanced hesitantly between the bush and her brother—she was not sure where to go. When Jamie cried out her name once again, she said a little _Thank you, Mr. Plant!_ before going on her way to her brother.

Once her form had retreated, a sigh of relief could be heard within the bushes. "Happy Easter to you, little ankle biter," it said with a smile on its tone.

* * *

Neukiri: Sooo, was it good? This is my first try doing this! Aghh~ Originally, I had planned this to be a three-shot but I wondered _Would it work better if Bunny was guarding Sophie her whole life?_ So here it is! Ta-da! Yes, yes. If you continue to read other chapters you will know the reason why Jamie doesn't believe anymore. But, this would be centered from Sophie's POV in third person hmkay? **Rnr please, if you guys want me to continue it!**

* * *

_January 12, 2013_


	3. Her Guardian… First Day Schooling

Neukiri: Waah! I'm glad that you liked it! Hehehe~ I'm so motivated to finish this! :o I hope that you guys would stay with me until the end!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians

* * *

**Her Guardian… First Day Schooling (Elementary)**

Sophie looked around warily. Several sets of eyes were set on her. She gulped as she gave a shaky introduction.

"M-My n-name's Sophie Bennett… You can c-call me Sophie…"

The blonde went to her assigned seat, in the corner near the window. Sophie put her backpack down, as her elementary school teacher continued introducing others.

As they introduced one another, Sophie gazed upon the sight before the window—the tall tree overlooking the school with the grass that grows everywhere. She smiled a bit. Sophie took her gaze from the window onto the class, and there introduced was a small black-haired girl under the name Charlotte.

Sophie had easily become friends with Charlotte—because they both believed in the Easter bunny. Sophie noted that the black-haired girl was shy, like her. When most of their classmates were outside, they chatted about the Guardians (in which Sophie introduced Jack, Sandy, North, and Tooth).

"Woow," muttered Charlotte softly as Sophie drew a messy (but understandable) image of the Guardians. "I… I didn't expect B-Bunnynumb to—"

"Bunnymund," corrected Sophie with a small grin.

Charlotte looked at Sophie, confused, and then smiled too. "Bunnymund. To be a… Pooka. I always thought he was a cute bunny!" The black-haired said happily.

"Bunny would be mad if you called him… _cute_." Sophie said, unable to contain her laughter.

The two of them continued to be friends the whole day. As the bell rang, signaling that class was over, Sophie saw his brother outside their classroom.

"Jamie, Jamie!" Sophie said. She took Charlotte's hand as they ran towards Jamie. "This is Charlotte," the blond said with intervals. "She… She believes too!"

The brunet seemed to look at the small black-haired figure. Then Jamie knelt down and put his hand on Charlotte's hair and said to her: "Thanks for being friends with Sophie," he softly said. Charlotte had not noticed the blush on her face. But as soon as Jamie stood up again, he took Sophie's hand and said good-by.

Charlotte looked at their retreating form as she once again looked at the notebook that Sophie gave to her. The black-haired girl smiled and went on her way—she had a story to tell to her Mama tonight about her new found friend Sophie.

* * *

Neukiri: Heyo! Not much plot development here huh? The OC is not going to be involved with Jamie, okay guys? just wanted Sophie to have a friend~ Hahaha. I'm glad to have reviews, guys. It made my day! Hahaha. So, I hope you'll still review~

PS: There was someone who wanted to know how we can connect socially (Fanny alias), so I have this Twitter account where I'd accept suggestions. **neukirii**. ~ ~ You don't have an account at FFn Fanny so I'd hope that I'll see you in Twitter~

PPS: can you guys read my other RotG story? :) It's called **Rise to Fame** in my account. Pretty please? :3

_January 20, 2013_


	4. Her Guardian… First Fight

****Neukiri: Thanks for all the rev's, fav's and follows~! Hope ya enjoy thisss!\

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

* * *

**Her Guardian… First Fight**

"H-Hey! Give Bunny back!"

Sophie jumped up and down, frantically struggling to reach the white stuffed toy that hovered above her lithe figure. She stretched her arms to the sky but a strong hand grasped the collar of her T-Shirt—pinning her down onto the ground.

"Kyaah!"

"Hahahaha! Sophie fell down! What a ba~by!"

Laughter chorused within the town outskirt vicinity. The small blonde shakily stood up as blood trickled from her knew. She winced before she clutched it—resulting once again for her figure to fall. Sophie bit her lower lip in fear and panic—she bit it so she would not cry but the tears had escaped from her eyes.

_Bam!_

"Agh!"

The small girl plummeted backwards, the collided on the ground with a _thud_. She shook her head before the blonde groaned. She blearily opened her eyes as the sunlight blinded her.

"M-Monica… Give Bunny back…"

"Bleee~eh!"

Sophie cried and cried and cried at the action of the slightly-older female. She tried to clutch her knee once more but to no avail, her body had failed her. She looked at the three silhouettes—only to see them rudely tossing and ripping and stomping the stuffed toy into pieces.

"B-Bunny... Jack… S-Sandy… North… T-Tooth… Jamie… Charlotte… Anyone…. Someone save me."

Sophie felt her vision falter as she whined. She had closed her eyes, trying to ignore the outbursts about her beliefs from the three silhouettes. When her eyes had shut, she had not notices the frost that quickly entangled her three perpetrators' legs, numbing their bodies.

"Never," a voice said but only heard to Sophie, if she was still awake. "Hurt Sophie."

Another figure then lifted Sophie's form bridal-style while the other that had spoken took the Bunny and dusted it.

"Hey, Bunny!" the smaller figure that held the stuffed toy piped up. Eagerly, he raised the toy so that the animal-like figure could see it but the taller figure waved it off.

"No, not righ' now, mate. Better hurry to get the lil' ankle biter in a hospital."

The other's face became stern. "Okay."

And with a blink of an eye, they had all vanished—alongside the three bullies.

* * *

Sophie woke up the next morning in a hospital bed. His brother Jamie slept on the couch. Why were they there, Sophie did not know. The blonde did not know why she was full of cuts and grazes ad why her bunny was dirtied and horribly sewn.

* * *

**Neukiri: **Hope the ending wasn't too awkward. Tell me your thoughts about this! I'm really in a rush so yeah... Short ANs. Reviews~

* * *

_January 23, 2013_


	5. Her Guardian… Letter after Years

****Neukiri: Hey. :) Thanks for all the reviews last chappie! Here's the next one! ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

* * *

**Her Guardian… Letter after Years**

Sophie was terribly annoyed.

She had been walking round and round the house for several times now, looking where her Mama and Jamie had gone. The blonde irritably ran down the stairs up and down, up and down. It was supposed to be _her_ day, she had earlier thought. After another several minutes of pacing, she sighed and huffed as she plopped down onto the velvet-red couch.

The living room was eerily silent. Sophie had gazed onto the television, only returning her the face which she owned. She rolled in the couch—tears softly spilling into her eyes. She rubbed them off—not wanting to be thought of as a burden. Her eyes only fell to the leather of the couch as the blonde softly caressed it as she softly sang:

_Happy Birthday, Sophie. _

_Happy Birthday, Sophie. _

_Happy Birthday dear So-Sophie… _

_Ha—Happy B-Birthday t-to m-me._

The small girl lay down on the couch longer, her eyes closed as she curled herself into a ball. Slowly, she felt herself preparing for the dream world. Her eyelids fell heavily… She yawned as she comforted herself in the couch, preparing for sleep.

"S-Sssh! You'll wake up the child!"

Sophie jerked a little. She rolled to the other side, rubbing her eyes to think that she was just hallucinating. Maybe it was because she was so alone, her mind thought of company to keep.

"I'm doing my best! Just because you do this nightly you have to bring us here to."

"Ugh. Just be silent."

"I am! I am!"

"Shush!"

Without a doubt, Sophie sprang upwards. She held the couch tightly as she looked behind. Slowly, her emerald gaze had set upon two figures that were oddly enough all too familiar for her.

"T-Tooth? Jack?"

The two figures turned to her—both of them have grins wide.

"Sophie!" Both say in unison.

Excitement rushed over the small girl. Without having second thoughts, she jumped to the figure of the white-haired boy. Jack caught her (but almost missed and Tooth had not been happy) as Sophie giggled and giggled as she nuzzled herself into Jack's figure.

"I missed you."

Sophie felt a cold yet familiar touch over her hair. "Us too." The voice of Jack said. Slowly, Sophie felt herself sleep—but this time, she was much, much more safe. For the first time, she had not thought of Jamie and her Mum coming back. She was with Jack and Tooth. But… As she slept, she had only thought of one person:

Bunny.

* * *

The blonde's eyes snapped open. Green eyes scanned the vicinity. Baby yellow walls, check; pink covers, check; easter-based room, check. Wait…

"W-Where?"

As if on cue, an all-too familiar figure of her brother walked into the room. Jamie had a small and embarrassed smile on his face as he sat on the corner of Sophie's bed.

"Hi, So. I'm sorry if we were not there when you woke up."

Sophie felt her head hurt as she sat up. She crawled to Jamie's side and gestured for him to hug her.

"W-We were told to leave. I really didn't want to miss your birthday but after Jack said that you slept soundly, they left." Jamie paused, caressing the lithe figure's hair. "B-Bunny asked to visit you today but when he came… You were sound asleep. Bunny didn't want to wake you up so they just left. Oh… Yeah. Bunny left you something." Jamie gestured to the bedside table, in which there was an envelope. "I'd better leave you. I know how Bunny is precious to you." He smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Happy Birthday Sophie."

The small girl watched as her brother left the room. Hurriedly, she looked at the envelope—slight tears in her eyes because Bunny was the cause of her and her brother not spending the day together. But nevertheless, she had reached and opened the letter. Slowly, her eyes widened as tears spilled again. She shook her head, with a confident smile on her face as she inserted the letter again into the envelope.

Sophie once again felt her eyes heavy—the events of the day were fascinating for an eight year old. She pulled the covers towards her as she said a soft _Thank you Jamie. I love you. I love you for trusting Bunny and Jack and the others._

* * *

_Neukiri:_ hello again! I'm terribly sorry for the late update. School had been a burden and yeaah. We all know how school is. I haven't rewritten it yet so... I'm sorry for the lame and uneventful chapter. :) I hope that you'd still support me on the fanfic. Bye. :)

* * *

_February 6, 2013_


	6. Her Guardian… Of Friends and Easter I

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians

Neukiri: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I've been really, really busy with school. I haven't rewritten this chapter yet, seeing as I have many plans to atend to,still. I'm sorry for being such a lazy author who probably writes bad. :/ But I have a life and so yeah. I hope you'd enjoy this~ And no, I'm sorry its not Bunny's Letter. :'(

* * *

**Her Guardian… Of Friends and Easter Part I**

"Promise you won't forget?"

"Of course Charl, why would I? I mean, we're still friends, right?"

Sophie gazed upon her friend who was wrapped in a red sweater. Tears damped her eyes as the blonde tried to fight them off as strongly as possible—as not to disappoint her little friend. Charlotte walked closer to the blond and shyly passed her a small red box. Sophie raised her brow but did not accept it reluctantly. Charlotte opened her mouth again to speak their final words.

"I will be back. Until then, do not forget me, Soph."

The blonde could face it more not longer. She broke down, hugged the black-haired girl tightly and sobbed. Sophie tried to reply to her but she could not. Unfortunately, Charlotte was the only one who could understand and deal with Sophie's weirdness and insanity. They were seven years old and children their age should still believe but to their luck, they would think of Sophie's outbursts that she was just exaggerating all the facts. Only Charlotte seemed to understand her, but sometimes she would doubt Sophie too.

"I won't Charl. But promise me something before you leave, okay?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

The green eyes of Sophie stared into the black-haired's purple ones. Sophie took a swallow as she tried to form the words in her mouth.

"_Believe_."

* * *

Two days passed since the last meeting of Charlotte and Sophie. The blonde gazed upon the windowsill of her room, looking upon the dawn of the new Easter. Yet, Sophie could not bring herself to enjoy her awaited Holiday. The loss of her friend is much to be of dejection but Sophie understands. Charlotte's dad passed away due to a sea accident. Sophie would understand. After all, she is a good friend to Charl.

A light knock resounded in the blonde's room. With much alert, Sophie jumped only to see her fourteen year old brother with a sad smile on his face.

"Soph," he lightly said. His brown eyes reflected the dance of sorrow as if he could understand the Charl-Soph pain. Yet, Sophie could not be strong, especially when her brother was there to surely comfort her. Letting out a small sob, she ran to Jamie as the latter did the same.

"J-Jamie… I-I won't see Charl again… Won't I?"

The teen knelt down to caress the small girl's hair. "She'll come back."

"How do you know?"

"The world's just a small place. Now," the brunet said, "go out. It's Easter, Soph. I know you love Easter and Bunny too. Maybe, just maybe he's out there."

Sophie lightened up. "Really?"

The blonde had not heard the brunet's words for Sophie rushed out of the door.

* * *

Neukiri: I hope you liked it. :) Reviews would be wonderful. Thanks for the reviews the previous chapter and I hope you won't lose faith in me as a writer. :)

March 23, 2013


	7. Her Guardian… Of Friends and Easter II

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. I only own the plot.

Neukiri: Hey guys? Er, long time no see? Haha. Sorry for the terribly late update, and yes this is part 2 of 3. I rally love how you Favorited, followed, and reviewed, so I am terribly sorry for the long wait. Hopefully, I am to update more this time seeing as my schedule isn't as busy as before. So yes, enjoy!

* * *

Her Guardian… His Charge

Of Friends and Easter II

Lighter than the lightest of feathers did the wind blow on little Sophie's face, making her sniff the air of her ever-favored spring season. Sophie Bennett, aged 7**, was a small blonde figure than rambunctiously ran through their backyard. She had a big wide grin plastered on her face, despite the events of her best friend leaving her. She vividly remembered it, seeing as it was just a few hours ago, with Charl and her depressed face, and yet she knew she had to move on for the sake of Charl and her brother.

And yes, she also knew that she needed to move on and wrap all their memories together in a tight bundle and secure it in her heart.

The little blonde girl had been tirelessly looking around for Easter eggs in their home vicinity. She had looked for who knows how long and she found herself lost and confused. Sophie knew not if she was in a place she knew and did not recognize it because she was in a bad state of physical and emotional weariness; or if she really knew nothing about the place. Sophie only knew that she saw the place through her droopy and tired eyes as blue, and her ears heard a rush of animals heading toward her.

She lies down on a sturdy tree and almost began to nap. She had just taken the time while she was awake to savor the unfamiliar sights in her midst. And in a very tired manner, she saw the sun set and memories flooded through her. Tears damped her eyes as she remembered how she and Charlotte would always sneak off to the back of the raven-haired's apartment to watch the sun set. The clear liquid fell down from her eyes as she remembered the moments and memories that could never happen again. She cried more until she had fallen asleep lying down on the tree.

XX

Sunlight peaked, Sophie knew. She awoke to the golden ray of sun that was lying against her cheek. Her green eyes widened as she saw what she had dreamed for countless nights; and blasts of surprise overtook her small body making her legs wobble in sheer delight.

It was green.

Lush trees that reached to the heavens ringed the place and bounded it with their entwined roots.

Magic-like colored water snaked the valleys and mountains as rainbow eggs danced everywhere, dipping themselves in the fantasy-esque water.

She was home.

It was the land she'd dreamed night by night and thought of everyday.

Sophie was in the Warren.

* * *

**| Since I have not been writing much on this story, let us adapt her age into this one.

* * *

Neukiri: So, was it ok? Well, since I don't know much yet again and I seem to forget details quick, let us just adapt to this version okay? haha. I hope I did not fail you this time. :)

PS: Hey, did you see the book cover? Well, I disclaim the picture as mine, and it belongs to its rightful owners.

PPS: Is the cover okay? : I'm not much good at digital art and all that. Hee hee.

April 21, 2013


	8. Her Guardian… Of Friends and Easter III

Neukiri: Here it is! The last installment before the Sins and Faith Arc! :D This is part 3 of "Of Friends and Easter" then we'll be switching back to Sophie's POV after this.

Sophie's age (updated):  
4 - Hide and Seek chapter

6 - Meeting Charlotte

7 - First Fight

8 -The Unknown Letter, Charlotte Leaves, She Enters the Warren yet again

14 - Her age in the original one shot.

Well enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians

* * *

**Of Friends and Easter III**

Sophie looked around. She could not believe it. She was in the place she had dreamt of ever since she was four.

She was in the Warren.

Bursts of energy overtook the small child as she ran in the place, with a priceless smile on her face. Memories overtook her as her small body could not contain more of the laughter within herself. She just went all out. Usually, she would keep to herself after Charlotte had gone away but now, because she was in the Warren, this was the true Sophie.

This was the true Sophie that believed.

She never doubted that Bunny was here, and she daren't try and find him.

What if Bunny doesn't recognize her anymore?

Sophie felt insecure about all the questions that popped into her mind. Was she still Bunny's anklebiter? She felt scared. She wished that Charlotte was there to guide and comfort her—and to prove Charlotte wrong about the Easter Bunny being a cute baby rabbit.

She truly missed Charlotte.

She lay down on the grass, back on the floor as she gazed into the formless figures of the clouds.

Was she still Bunnymund's number one?

Thoughts really laced her, but in the end she didn't care. She was in the Warren, and that was all she needed to know.

Soon, she felt herself being lifted upwards by a warm being. She remembered the scent of spring and joy in this creature and she softly smiled and murmured a silent:

"… I love you…"

* * *

Neukiri: Tell me how I did. :) I hope you appreciate this. Well, the next Arc is the Sins and Faith. :) Curious? Well, I'll be updating soon enough. Reviews are loved. Thanks for all the faves and follows~!

June 1, 2013


	9. Sins and Faith I

Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Neukiri:**Well, here's the new arc. It will be taking SOPHIE's Pov.

* * *

**Sins and Faith I**

I was probably 8 at the time, and he was thirteen. Apparently, I have a vague recollection of what happened, but I will try to record it in order.

It was the eve of Christmas and a virginal sheet of snow matted the earth. The night was of the deepest midnight blue and stars dotted the sky's expanse. At seven o'clock, cars filled the streets of Burgess—almost all of them, in which, have a family to return to. I had pressed my face in front of the window, admiring the snow that Jack created for us.

Jack makes snow. After all, he is Jack Frost—the guardian of fun. My older brother Jamie and I haven't seen Jack or any of the guardians since Bunny's last letter, but we still kept our faith towards the figures we knew as heroes.

Even though we grew older by year, my brother still told adventures of Jack and the gang—for he would continuously say that the Guardians appeared to him in dreams. To be quite frank, I am jealous because even in dreams Jamie sees them.

But this is quite a downfall for him.

After the incident of 5 years ago, my brother's friends slowly dissipated because they thought Jamie was weird. They had told him countless times that they had just a weird dream, and that Jack nor Santa nor Bunny ever existed. My brother always told them wrong, but there were no evidences to prove this. Fortunately, Portia "Pippa" Roylott stayed by my brother's side and she seemed to like brother—which I definitely approve of.

And because my brother believed in the Guardians, still—as his sister, I have to stand by him. Naturally, we rebelled against the idea of the Guardians being non-existent and because of this they thought we were childish. This had left us friendless. Aside from Pippa and my old friend, whom I have not seen for several years, Charlotte, I dared not trust anyone.

We closed ourselves from the world.

The scent of the turkey that wafted to where I was snapped me out of my reverie. I was drawn by its tasty scent and I made my way towards the kitchen. I saw my mom, who had her usual smile on her face. I returned the smile by grinning, exposing one of my blank teeth. I served myself instant iced tea and sat on my usual chair—eagerly waiting the poultry.

Fifteen minutes have passed when my mom announced that the turkey was almost set, and that was when the doorbell rang. I knew Jamie was upstairs, video-chatting with Pippa, so I answered the door myself.

Upon opening the wooden door, I looked up, for my sights were set upon their waists. A scowl made its way towards my face as I saw two people whom I never wish to see ever.

"Heya, Soph," the taller of the duo said. Trevor Hunter was of Jamie's age and had shaggy black hair and blue eyes.

"Wassup, lil blondie?" Kirk McCoy of 11 asked. I grimaced. They were Jamie's fake friends—friends that started rumors about him being insane.

"Go away," I hear myself say with a hint of confidence in my voice. Yet, they had asked for Jamie and they planned to say sorry. I did not trust them. Unfortunately, as I was about to slam the door shut my brother emerged from upstairs—clad in a red-and-grey sweater and brown jeans. The black headphones slung on Jamie's neck were still there, meaning that he had not yet finished his conversation with Pippa. He seemed to have an astonished look on his face, as I saw that his mouth was slightly agape. Yet, despite my protesting, my big brother was whisked away by the two who bore such evil intentions.

I thought that that was the last time I would see my brother again.

* * *

June 4, 2013


End file.
